I'm A What?
by BritNP
Summary: Ralph is hanging out in Tapper when Markowski confronts him about the Sugar Rush incident.


Ralph doesn't spend much time in Tapper anymore – not since he's taken up going to visit Vanellope. She insists on coming out to Tapper with him, but he thinks she's a bit too young for this, and he never misses the opportunity to tell her so. She likes to point out that it isn't like she's really going to age, so what's the big deal, and then it turns into this long childish argument that Ralph tries to avoid most days. Tonight, she's busy with "Presidential" things, and so he decided that he's just going to grab a drink at Tapper. He should get around more often.

He takes his usual seat at the bar and orders a drink, sipping on it as he leisurely watches everyone else chatting and drinking. He doesn't mind that no one talks to him – he might have put up a lot about being lonely, but in this setting at least, he's content with just observing. Besides, he's far from lonely these days. He has Felix – who ever thought they'd be friends – and Calhoun – he still thinks she's kinda scary – and then there's Vanellope, and she's the most important of them all. Felix is like a brother to him, of course, but Vanellope? She's on a whole 'nother stinkin' level, the brat. He never saw himself as one to be okay with kids, but he's kinda learning.

"You." He tenses as a rough hand grabs his shoulder, and he clenches his fist as he's whirled around on the bar stool, fully expecting a brawl to start here and now, and he's not even sure what he did, but the best he can do is bark out a "Hey!" in response. He finds himself face to fact with someone who looks really familiar, but he can't quite place it. He knows him from somewhere...

Oh!

Of course.

Maybe he should have been expecting this. His mind freezes up and the only thing that really jumps to mind is, "Look man, I-"

"You're pretty badass."

Ralph's mouth snaps shut in response as he attempts to process this. He's... what? At first he thinks it's some sort of insult. It's coming from a good guy, and it contains the word "bad". How can he not immediately become defensive? But then he realizes that the dude is smiling at him, and it's not a smirk, either. It's a genuine smile. He's not sure how to respond, but it doesn't seem necessary, really, as the dude sits down next to him. Okay, he's not dude, but Ralph can't remember his name. Probably not a good thing, either, seeing as he'd practically stolen the other guy's identity.

"You, too, um..."

"Markowski. Private Markowski." Ah, right. How many times had he had that name yelled at him before he realized they were talking to him? Markowski offers his hand, and Ralph shakes it, noting again how rough it feels. 'Course, if you're killing Cy-Bugs all day, it kinda makes sense to have rough hands, right? He wonders if Markowski – okay, he's just gonna call him Mark – is any more stable than he was the last time they saw one another.

"I'm Ralph."

"Yeah, Wreck-It Ralph. Heard you went all psycho and released a Cy-Bug into that candy racing whatever game."

"Well, I-"

"Then you turned around and saved their asses. Gotta hand it to ya, you sure know how to make a mess, but you do a hell of a job at cleanin' up."

Ralph isn't sure why that comment strikes him as odd. Not for a moment, anyway. He quickly realizes that no one's actually ever said anything like that to him before. He might have been the hero, but he did cause the mess in the first place. But to say that he cleaned up his own mess... well, he's never done that before, has he? He's just always been the wrecker, never the fixer. No one's said anything like that to him before, and maybe they realize it, 'cause they are treating him a lot nicer, but maybe they just don't want to say it. 'Cause then what would they need Felix for? Then again, Felix has the magic hammer.

"Th-thanks." He stammers, and wow, he's not usually this nervous. He also doesn't blush easy, but he can't really help that right now. He dips his head and smiles into his glass. It's kinda cool that someone he kinda crossed might kinda think he's an alright guy. Or maybe it's really cool. Maybe he can make a friend outside of his usual circle. Maybe he's branching out. He doesn't know, but right now it feels like it.

Small talk turns into deep meaningful conversation, and before they realize it, it's time to get back to their games 'cause the arcade's about to open and wow, were they really talking that long? No matter how much or how little time has passed, they feel almost like old friends, and Ralph likes that. Likes having a friend just as macho looking as him, but no one scurries away from. It makes him a little jealous, but at the same time, it's kinda neat. He gets to see what it's like to be big without being overly intimidating.

When they go to part ways, an awkward moment passes as Ralph's not sure if they shake hands or what, but Mark doesn't miss a beat as he reaches out – ignoring Ralph's hand – and wraps him up in a bear hug. He holds it just a bit too long, but Ralph really likes it. He's given hugs like this, but he's never been hugged like this, and he doesn't want it to end, though he knows it has to. Mark doesn't seem at all flustered about the way they just hugged, and it makes Ralph feel a little more confident. He watches Mark head out through his gate, and he heads off to his own game with a spring in his step. He doesn't even mind when he gets stopped by the Surge Protector.

The next night finds him in Tapper again, and this time, he's waiting for Markowski to show. He won't admit that, but the way his eyes keep shifting around the room, searching for Mark's face says it all. He knows that he probably looks too eager, and he feels like he's getting his hopes up, but it isn't long before Markowski's hand claps his shoulder and Mark takes the seat next to him, smiling. The smile is a bit more bashful this time, like he realizes something he hadn't before, and it makes Ralph smile.

The conversation finds its way back to where they'd left off the night before, and Ralph wishes he had something to write with – because he doesn't want to forget all of these things he's learning about his new friend. He wants to write them all down so he has them and can consult it whenever he needs. Like what's his favorite kind of candy? Does he like candy? He could get something from Sugar Rush the next time he's over there. Does he hate chocolate as much as Ralph does? Or is he the opposite and loves it? That could still work, right?

He's getting ahead of himself, but these are his own private thoughts, and it's not like he has to share them. Except maybe with Vanellope, 'cause she always manages to get everything out of him. They have no secrets, and Ralph likes that. Nothing is kept from him, and he keeps nothing from her. It's nice, having that kind of openness. His mind stumbles along to the present, and he realizes that Mark has his arm around his shoulders and they're standing. He didn't realize they were leaving, but they're heading back through the station.

"We've got lots of time left – why don't you show me your game?" Mark suggests, and he feels the sudden desire to do this. To share his game with Mark – where he works, where he lives, the people he spends time with. Of course, Sugar Rush has become just as much of home as Fix-It Felix, but they can do that another time. When he can warn Vanellope not to embarrass him, which she'll try to do anyway, 'cause she's a brat like that.

"Sure, sure." Ralph says, and he tries to keep his voice steady, but he's really kinda giddy about all of this. A part of him thinks Mark is playing it cool, too, but that could be wishful thinking. Surge Protector doesn't even try to get either of them as they pass through, and he has the feeling it's because he's with Mark. They cram into the little carts that'll wheel them into Fix-It. A little close for comfort – at least he assumes so on Mark's end, but he really doesn't mind having Mark that close. Not that he'll ever say as much, but it's true enough.

The ride is relatively short – a little too short for Ralph's taste – and they climb out. Ralph is still adjusting to living in the building with the rest of the Nicelanders, and so when they pass the dump, his feet almost steer him in that direction. When he realizes and rights himself, he feels a little embarrassed, but Mark just pats his shoulder knowingly, and Ralph's embarrassment disappears. It's nice having someone who doesn't really judge you. Of course, he isn't living in the dump anymore, and he's cleaned up pretty nice – he has to or else the Nicelanders will make him sleep outside again – but it's still nice that Mark doesn't judge him.

They take the elevator up, though it's a tight squeeze. They just keep ending up in really close quarters tonight. Not that he's complaining, but he'd rather not scare Mark off. Not that he can help all of this business. Mark was the one who suggested it anyway. He only had himself to blame. He smiles when he hears Mark mutter, "How are these people so damn tiny?" Ralph laughs and Mark just shakes his head. Ralph's lived around them his whole life, so he's not at all disturbed. It amuses him that someone else is, though.

When Ralph lets Mark into his place, Mark inspects the place with an amazed look on his face. Ralph likes to think if he saw himself living in this place, he'd be pretty amazed, too. He still wonders if he's walked into the wrong place sometimes. Ralph takes a seat on the couch, letting Mark poke around as much as he wants to. He's noticed that Mark isn't really one for being socially correct or whatever that word is where people are like.. polite because they're supposed to be? He thinks he's heard the term "socially awkward" for the opposite, and he's pegged himself that way. It fits. He wonders if Mark is in that category, too.

He doesn't realize that Mark's sitting down next to him, until Mark pulls Ralph close. Ralph is too shocked to really relax, and this makes Mark laugh, for some reason Ralph doesn't quite get. Ralph has never really been... what is this? Cuddled? He doesn't actually know, so he decides to be brave and ask out loud, saying, "What... are we doing?"

"Cuddling?" Mark returns, and he sounds confused.

"Oh."

"You don't like it?"

"I've never cuddled before." Ralph admits, unaware that this is a shock factor. He feels mark freeze, can feel his whole body freeze up, 'cause he's resting against it, and he wonders what he's done wrong, 'cause he was actually enjoying that.

"You've never... how?" Mark asks, finding his voice again.

"Well, no one has ever... I mean..." Ralph is flustered, and he shifts his body so that he can turn his face towards Mark's, so he can look him in the eyes. He doesn't really know why he feels the need to. Maybe to see if this is all just some sort of joke or something, 'cause he really doesn't want it to be. Mark stares at him for a moment, and it seems like infinity is wrapped up in that entire two seconds, trapping them both in the moment for all eternity. The moment ends when Ralph's eyes shift to Mark's lips and then suddenly Mark is kissing him and whoa, he's never been kissed before, and he's probably really bad at it, but his lips are tingling and he _likes _it.

"No one's ever done that?" Mark asks quietly, pulling away from Ralph slightly, so he can look at his face.

"Uh-uh. But I'd like it if you did again."


End file.
